The Justin Bieber Experience
by After17
Summary: A oneshot in which Musa is a raging fangirl who sends a multitude of hyperactive texts in a desperate attempt to score tickets to a completely sold out concert. Musa X Riven


**Summary: **Guys, this is the moment, I have been waiting for… forever.

Seriously, I'm going to meet my future husband for the first time. MXR WTF?

OR A story in which Musa is a raging fangirl who sends a multitude of hyperactive texts in a desperate attempt to score tickets to a completely sold out concert.

**Fore note:** I'm not a fan of the Beebs, nor am I a fan of the MusaxRiven pairing, deal with it. Nonsense fic? Can I call it that? I think I got the idea from Glee but I'm not sure. Or a commercial. I also learnt its Bieber not Beiber… Whoops.

**Disclaimer: **I'm disclaiming! I'm disclaiming! I'm disclaiming!

**The Justin Bieber Experience**

**A ONE SHOT**

**~After17**

**3:34 A.M**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

OMG. OMFG. JUSTIN BIEBER IS COMING TO PLAY AT THE END OF THE MONTH OMG! Guys, this is the moment, I have been waiting for… forever.

Seriously, I'm going to meet my future husband for the first time.

OMG!

**3:35 A.M **

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

Honey, I can't believe you got me out of bed for this, I thought you were in danger. Please, don't text me again until the sun rises.

Mwah.

**6:00 AM **

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

It's morning, bitch. Justin. In a month. I'm putting in for extra hours at work, so I can buy lots of merchandise. Mwahahaha!

**6:08 AM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Flora**

Musa, I love you, but three am? What were you doing at three am?

**6:10 AM**

**To: Flora**

**From: Musa**

Searching for exclusive Justin Bieber footage, duh.

**6:28 AM **

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

Why did I need to know that? Btw, hate you too. Cow. Woke me up. AGAIN! Mwah.

**6:29 AM **

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

Also, why did I need to know that bit about work?

**6:32 AM **

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

Um, so you can call in sick, or take holidays so I can have your shifts? That's what friends are for right?

**6:32 AM**

**To: Musa **

**From: Tecna**

Oh really?

**6:33 AM **

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

For real? You're not joking?

**6:34 AM**

**To: Musa **

**From: Tecna**

I can barely contain my excitement for you Musa.

**6:35 AM**

**To: Musa **

**From: Layla**

I care why?

**6:40 AM **

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Oh, har har. Bitch.

**6:42 AM **

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

Um, no. I'm saving up for a Chloe` bag, I need those shifts as well.

**6:45 AM **

**To: Bloom**

**From: Musa**

You're the only one I haven't gotten a text from, why is that?

**7:00 AM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Bloom**

If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

**7:05 AM**

**To: Bloom**

**From: Musa**

Oh, for the love of…

**7:15 AM**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

You guys all suck, you're lack of support for beebs, saddens his sweet little baby face…

**7:29 AM**

**To: Musa **

**From: Layla**

Good.

**9:00 AM**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

Did I tell you that you suck? All of you.

**3:00 PM **

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

OMFG, ALL THE TICKETS ARE GOOONNEEE! I'm going to ddddiiiiieeeee… without letting Justin know how much I love him. Wahhhh!

**3:03 PM**

**To: Musa **

**From: Layla**

You're such a drama queen.

**3:10 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

I have a plan – radio stations all have awesome giveaways, back stage passed included, I'm going to enter.

And win.

**3:15 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

Justin! Justin! Justin!

**3:30 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

Why must you have unlimited texting? No Mwah! For you.

**3:30 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Tecna**

You didn't have to listen to her speech on how Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' is a perfect example of how society views stereotypes in today's media… and then listen to her belt out the song.

**3:33 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Stella**

I can honestly say I'm glad that I didn't have too. Mwah!

**3:59 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

I want Justin Bieber Tickets, where can I get some? You still like me right? Can you get me Justin Bieber tickets so he and I can, like, be together?

**4:30 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

OMFG, Selena Gomez is the biggest tramp/whore/slut/gold digger EVER. I hate her! Seriously, I don't need a seat warmer.

**4:45 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

OMG, hello? My life is falling apart around me and you can't even respond.

**5:00 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

HELLO!

**5:05 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

Hey! Hey! You! Hey! YOU! Respond to my text damn it!

**5:07 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

You SUCK! That is all.

**5:08 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

ARGH! You are so frustrating! Why did I ever like you?

**5:16 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

Why did I ever even like Riven? He doesn't even respond to my texts….

**5:18 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

Neither does Justin Bieber, but you still like him.

**5:18 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

WIN!

**5:19 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

In case you haven't gathered, I just signed up for UNLIMITED text messaging. Hope you're asleep at three BITCH. MWAH!

**5:20 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

Crap.

**5:23 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

HELP! Stella's gonna attack me with texts at three am, I need you to save me!

**5:25 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

Turn your phone off.

**5:36 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

You have got to be the _least_ amount of fun. Also, I never turn off my phone. You never know, I might miss a call from Justin Bieber.

**5:40 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

Oh, really? Is that a fact?

**5:46 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

I hate you. You are no longer my best friend. You have been demoted to regular friend until you prove yourself to be on my side. LIKE A REAL BEST FRIEND!

**5:52 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

What? How can we not be best friends?

**5:53 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Well, we are. I'm just mad at you. Kind of. You're lack of MusaxBeebs is displeasing.

**6:01 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

This is why you need more than two hours sleep Musa. Really. Go to bed.

**6:04 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Can't. Watching E! And am fast forwarding to the bits about Justin Bieber and that Slutty Gomez breaking up. I mean, it's bound to happen sooner or later. Since I'm going to be at his concert and one look and we will fall in love and ride off into the sunset.

**6:09 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

The Insane Train just left, I think you missed it… also, according to wiki, he's only sixteen. Musa… he's so… young.

**6:11 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

So? He's so cute and baby faced! And I love him. A lot.

**6:12 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Did you hear me, I LOVE him. He's my one and only.

**6:14 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

Oh dear. And what about Riven? Why not go after him? At least he's your age? And normal.

**6:17 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Dude, no. Just no.

**6:18 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

Um, so how about responding to my text messages I sent?

**6:20 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

Why?

**6:21 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Because, duh, he's not Justin Bieber nor is he responding to my text… I might have use up all my unlimited texts texting him today.

**6:30 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

I actually can't make sense of your texts, anymore. I think you've finally lost it.

**6:40 PM**

**To: Bloom**

**From: Musa**

I just told Tec that I was using up all my unlimited texts on Riven when isn't responding does this make sense to you?

**6:43 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Bloom**

No, I can't say it does.

**6:44 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

I just told Tec (and Bloom) that I was using up all my unlimited texts on Riven when isn't responding does this make sense to you?

**6:46 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Layla**

No. No it doesn't. I swear I'm going to invent an app that asks you if you want to send text before you send it.

**6:47 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

I DON'T NEED IT!

**6:56 PM**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Fine, you win. But Justin is still amazing.

**6:56 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

I swear, why does Musa have to be such a fan girl at times?

**6:58 PM**

**To: Bloom**

**From: Stella**

I don't know, why is your hair so red? Mwah

**7:01 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

Facepalm. Why do you get so crazy over a pair of shoes?

**7:03 PM**

**To: Bloom**

**From: Stella**

Are you calling me crazy?

**7:06 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

Are you calling me a red head?

**7:09 PM**

**To: Bloom**

**From: Stella**

Um… but, hon, you are a red head.

**7:11 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

We are so not talking in homeroom tomorrow.

**7:15 PM**

**To: Flora**

**From: Stella**

So. just so you know, Bloom and I aren't talking and Musa is nuts. Mwah!

**7:30 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Flora**

Okay I don't know what just happened, but tell me tomorrow, yeah? Also, I have a date for Friday, please, please, please help me choose an outfit!

**7:31 PM**

**To: Flora**

**From: Stella**

OMFG! FLORA! DETS! NOW! OMG! Who is it? Tell! Tell! Tell me! Tell me NOW!

**7:33 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Flora**

Helia asked me out after school today, I'll call you, okay?

**7:38 PM**

**To: Flora**

**From: Stella**

Why did you take so long to tell me? Flora! WTF?

**7:42 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Flora**

Um, I'm not too sure, you know I prefer to call over the phone and I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while.

**8:00 PM**

**To: Flora**

**From: Stella**

So? When are you going to call me? I've been sitting by my phone for 15 minutes!

**8:31 AM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Bloom**

Okay, its half way through homeroom, I'm bored, can we talk again? Please? I forgive you for calling me a red head.

**3:46 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

It's been a freakin' week! WHY ARE THERE NO FREE TICKETS! NNNnnnOOOOooooooo! My life it freakin' over.

**3:49 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Layla**

Please get over this Justin Bieber obsession. Quickly. This is worse than that time you just finished reading Twilight.

**3:52 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

OMG! Twilight, I completely forgot about that, I'm gonna go re-read that.

**3:59 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Layla**

Hope is wasted on the hopeless.

**4:02 PM**

**To: Layla**

**From: Musa**

You know whose hopeless? Riven, he still hasn't responded to my texts, I'm going to annoy him now.

**4:15 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

How is your inbox NOT full yet?

**4:26 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

For fucks' sake, Musa, stop it.

**4:27 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

Now you respond! Riven, helpppp mmeee! I need Justin Bieber tickets!

**5:03 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Why would I do that?

**5:07 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

Um, because you love me?

**5:18 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Is that a fact?

**5:30 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

OMG! Riven, I could punch you in the face right now, I don't know why I even liked you, why can't you be more like Justin Bieber?

**6:00 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Riven**

She told me to be more like Justin Bieber, why would I do that?

**6:05 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

Why are you texting me?

**6:08 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

Are you asking for my advice? Wtf? Do I look like I know all about Justin Bieber… and trust me, we don't need another one in the world.

**6:15 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Riven**

Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

**6:22 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Riven**

Look, I need your help.

**6:25 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

I'm saving that message to my phone… if I knew how. WOW, is all I can say.

**6:25 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

And, yes, I will help you, even though I don't entirely like you.

**5:25 P.M**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

Guuys! I can't even get through on the radio stations, I've seriously been trying all week… FML. I WANT JUSTIN BIEBER TICKETS AND I WANT THEM NOW!

**5:30 P.M**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

Why don't you try online? You did apply for extra shifts right?

**5:32 P.M**

**To: Tecna**

**From: Musa**

Do you know how much those tickets are going for?

**5:35 P.M**

**To: Musa**

**From: Tecna**

Sorry.

**9:04 P.M**

**To: Stella**

**From: Riven**

How much are these tickets going for?

**9:09 P.M**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

Hhmm, maybe you should have fallen for a cheaper girl.

**9:15 P.M**

**To: Stella**

**From: Riven**

I'll tell that too Brandon tomorrow.

**9:17 P.M**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

YOU WOULDN'T!

**9:21 P.M**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

Don't you not respond to me, bitch!

**9:23 P.M**

**To: Brandon**

**From: Stella**

Whatever Riven is going to tell you is a lie.

**9:29 P.M**

**To: Stella**

**From: Brandon**

Huh? Honey, go get some sleep your not making any sense to me.

**9:31 P.M**

**To: Stella**

**From: Riven**

Relax, princess, I wasn't going to tell him anything.

**9:34 P.M**

**To: Brandon**

**From: Stella**

Never mind! I'm going to bed now, nighty-night.

**9:35 P.M**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

I hate you, I don't know why Musa likes you so much.

**8:00 PM**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

OMG! You guys, the concert is tomorrow and I don't have a ticket… wahhhhhaaaa! What am I going to do? How can I possibly sneak into the concert? I'm going to have to steal some girls' ticket… YOU ALL HAVE TO HELP ME!

**8:05 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella **

Miracles happen…

**8:09 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I want Justin Bieber tickets so, so, SO badly!

**8:11 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Stella**

Send her the text now.

**8:14 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

I don't have a Justin Bieber ticket for tonight, I want to die…. I hope your happy.

**8:18 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Being with you is just no doubt  
>I'm going crazy and there's nothing I should do<br>I can't, Can't live without you

(So, would you go to the Justin Beiber concert with me?)

**8:30 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

I'm actually so speechless it took me twelve minutes to respond.

**8:31 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

And it's Bieber not Beiber.

**8:33 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Like I care, I'm just going because I'm sick of your depressing texts about how much you want to go to the concert.

**8:35 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

Wait… you actually have authentic Justin Bieber tickets?

**8:38 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

No, they're fake… of course they're real. Actually I do have some fake ones, I won't be eating for the next six months but radio stations are quite generous.

**8:40 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO THE JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT! WITH YOU? OMFG! I'm going to see the Beebs, Riven, I love you.

**8:42 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

And meet him.

**8:45 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

OHMYFUCKINGGODAREYOUSERIOUS?

**8:48 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

Have you heard of a space bar? And I am serious. You should thank Stella, she was the one who pestered me into it.

**8:50 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I love you.

**8:51 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I love you.

**8:52 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I love you.

**8:53 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I love you.

**8:54 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I love you.

**8:55 PM**

**To: Stella**

**From: Musa**

I love you.

**8:56 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Stella**

You should be thanking Riven.

**8:59 PM**

**To: Riven**

**From: Musa**

I love you so freaking much! You have no idea.

**9:02 PM**

**To: Musa**

**From: Riven**

It's alright, just stop texting me so much.

**10:02 PM**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

OMFG! I just MET Justin Bieber! I AM SO HAPPY! AND I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! YOU'RE ALL SO JEALOUS!

**10:05 PM**

**To: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla…**

**From: Musa **

I mean Riven, not Justin Bieber.

**FIN**

**After17**

**Please Review if you never want me to write a Justin Bieber/Beiber (wtf? How do you spell it?) inspired fic ever again. **


End file.
